Cold Heart
by Captain Alaska
Summary: When Calhoun's day is one she wants to quickly forget, it's easy to get on her bad side, especially if you're a snarky nine year old go-kart racing president. The Core Four go to dinner together at Tapper's for the first time as a family, but when Vanellope's non-stop talking grates on Calhoun's ears one too many times, what happens when the Sergeant lashes out on the racer?
1. Chapter 1

**Cold Heart**

_So, here is a little back story to this. I wanted to do a story where someone hurts someone else's feelings and makes amends. *Is shown High Speed Heartache* No, not like that. Between friends, not a couple. So, here is Cold Heart, starring Calhoun and Vanellope. *Face lightens up as the realization dawns on him* This is the first story I've written where I've made Calhoun a main Character!_

* * *

**(Fix-It Felix Jr.)**

Vanellope von Schweetz was the President of Sugar Rush, but not always. In 1997, an evil 1980s 8-Bit game character named Turbo hacked Vanellope's home game of Sugar Rush, making himself King Candy and her a glitch that no one loved or even gave the slightest care for. However, in 2012, a good bad-guy named Wreck-It Ralph changed all that when he went game jumping to prove his game wrong and he met Vanellope and helped her restore the game back to normal, with the exception that Vanellope was now the President instead of the Princess. "So Stinkbrain," Vanellope started as Ralph walked into the Penthouse that herself and Felix were currently occupying, "did your bad guy book club meeting go well?" she asked in her snarky teasing tone.

"Yeah, it took us forever to understand Zombie again," Ralph chuckled and ruffled Vanellope's hair. "How'd your day go ya little brat?" He asked her and sat down next to Felix. Vanellope grinned widely and started jumping up and down.

"It was the bestest day EVER!" She replied excitedly, "the guy who came into race selected me, and he won TEN straight races with me, that's a record even _I_ haven't done before," Vanellope explained. Ralph smiled as Vanellope crawled up to his lap and sat down on it.

"I'm glad you had fun tonight Vanilla," Felix said warmly, calling Vanellope by the nickname he had given her, "Tammy should be here any minute so we can all go to dinner at Tapper's," Felix reminded the two best friends.

"It's been awhile since it was just the four of us hanging out," Vanellope chimed in, "I guess we've all just been really busy," she added on. Ralph looked down and cocked his eyebrow in confusion.

"You're nine years old kid," Ralph pointed out, "what have you got to be busy for?" He questioned. Vanellope's face fell, almost perfectly expressing her thoughts.

"Let's see, I'm the President of my game, I have a lot of citizens to take care of and I have to practice a lot for races," Vanellope replied in the classic 'durrrrr' tone. Felix smiled and laid a hand on Vanellope's knee.

"Have you found anyone special that gives you the honeyglows yet?" Felix smiled warmly. Vanellope froze and Ralph glared down at the fixer.

"She's only nine Felix," Ralph pointed out, "she's too young to be having a boyfriend," he added. Vanellope secretly blushed and thanked Tobikomi that Ralph or Felix didn't press any further, less they discover her crush for Rancis. Suddenly, the door to the penthouse flew open, to reveal Calhoun, who looked annoyed, as if the three inside the penthouse were late instead of her. She scoffed and marched across the room until she reached her husband.

"Alright, let's get this over with Fix-It, I need to get back and finishing cleaning all the weapons," the Sarge muttered annoyed. She picked up Felix by the scruff of his collar and carried him outside. Ralph and Vanellope looked at each other, shrugged and walked out after the couple.

"So, how was your day Sergeant Sunshine?" Vanellope happily asked as she skipped alongside Calhoun's legs. The Space Marine sneered down at the little girl and looked back forward to the tram that would take them to Game Central Station.

"Pretty awful cadet," Calhoun replied quickly. Felix and Ralph could read the warning signs that Calhoun wanted _no_ part in a conversation, unless it was about killing mechanical bugs. Unfortunately, Vanellope being only nine years old, she really didn't pick up on the signs Calhoun was throwing off. She had too much of a trusting personality, which was none of her fault at the very least.

"Aww what happened? Bug crawl up your butt?" Vanellope joked and held up a fist for a fist-bump. Ralph cut his hand across his throat and Felix bit his leather workman's glove in fear of how his wife would react. Luckily for the two 80s game characters, Calhoun went easy on the kid.

"No ya little diabetic hellion," Calhoun replied in the middle of the tram ride, "the kids who tried to play my game today should've saved their lunch money. We didn't get past level one, ALL DAY! Calhoun exclaimed and ripped off part of the tram's door in remembrance of the past day. The tram came to a stop, and Calhoun quickly exited, wanting to get the dinner over with before going back to target practice. "Alright, what are you pansies waiting for?" she questioned when she turned around to see Ralph, Felix and Vanellope all cowering in a corner.

"N-Nothing Tammy, let's get something to eat!" Felix put on a fake smile and grabbed his wife's arm. Vanellope and Ralph looked surprisingly at each other.

"How does he survive being her husband again Stinkbrain?" Vanellope asked while they trailed behind the couple. Ralph shrugged as he picked up Vanellope and set her on his left shoulder.

"I still haven't figured it out kid, and I don't think I _want_ to," he added nervously. The four had arrived at Tapper's and already ordered their food. Sitting at the booth right underneath the giant 70 inch flat screen TV, the little Chibi President turned her gaze to the monstrous TV.

"Great, NASCAR hasn't started yet and the NFL season is over, nothing good is on," Vanellope complained while the TV was showing the British sport Cricket. "Boooooooring!" She shuddered and pouted. Felix sipped his Root Beer while thumbing through a Carpenter magazine and chuckling at all the projects that were considered the best. Calhoun drummed her metallic fingers across the tabletop as the bar was buzzing with customers. She blew some of her hair out of her face and rolled her eyes several times.

"So, did anyone watch the SuperBowl last week?" Felix asked, trying to drum up a conversation before their meals arrived.

"Commercials and game sucked," Ralph replied quickly as he sipped on his root beer.

"Too busy racing to care," Vanellope added in as she played with her licorice draw strings.

"But you just said you hated that the NFL season was over you little Cavity," Calhoun pointed out suspiciously.

"Yeah, but when NASCAR is over, it's the only thing remotely decent to watch when we're done racing on Sundays," Vanellope explained and let out a cute little burp from her drink. "Oops, 'scuse me," she giggled. The sarge rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that night and checked her watch. She then sighed and got up from her seat.

"I'll be back in a minute while I hit the latrine," she said and excused herself military style. "Boring conversation anyway," she mumbled under her breath and turned into the hallway that lead to the bathrooms. Vanellope looked all around and felt her bladder ready to burst.

"Gotta go too, be right back Ralphie!" She called and darted for the bathroom, her little shoes clacking their way on the wooden floor.

"So Ralph," the Carpenter started a new conversation, "have you finally found a lucky lady in your life?" He asked politely. Ralph spat out the root beer in his mouth and accidentally covered the blue shirted handy-man in the drink, "I'll take that as a no," Felix groaned and wiped himself off with a paper towel.

"Come on Felix, I told you already I'm done looking for a girl alright? I have Vanellope for a daughter and you for a brother and G.I. Crush as a sister-in-law, what more could I need?" Ralph questioned while gesturing with his hands and accidentally knocked over Ryu.

* * *

**(With Calhoun)**

The Sarge gripped the sides of the sink in the bathroom and stared at her reflection. She was visibly shaking, but not from nervousness or anything like that. Calhoun was shaking from annoyance. "Mod, spending an evening with those two can be really aggravating," she grumbled and splashed some water on her face. It was not like she down right hated Ralph and Vanellope; they just weren't the type of people she would drop everything for to spend time with. Her body jumped slightly when Vanellope burst through the door and headed for a stall.

"Ahhhh, much better," Vanellope sighed as she relieved herself.

"Hey again Cadet," Calhoun groaned and wiped her face with a paper towel. And there was that voice. Vanellope was a good kid and had the personality of a comedian, child and redneck all rolled into one, the perfect recipe for disaster anywhere she went. The Sarge tried to get out of there, yet before she could, Vanellope appeared front the stall and began washing up.

"Aunt Calhoun, can I ask you a question?" Vanellope asked while she scrubbed up. Calhuon pinched her nose and sighed.

"Sure, go ahead," she crossed her arms and leaned up against the sink. The splashing of the water ceased and the ripping of paper towels followed as Vanellope dried her hands, waiting to ask her question.

"I was just gonna ask you about a, feeling," was all the little racer said and started to turn pink. Calhoun's eyes narrowed and she stared down Vanellope, not understand what she meant.

"What kind of feeling kid, I need more information that that," Calhoun instructed. Vanellope gulped and twiddled her fingers, trying to think of a way to put her thoughts into coherent words. "Come on out with it, our food should be here any minute," Calhoun twirled her index finger over her digital watch.

"Okay," Vanellope breathed, "every time I talk to this one boy in my game, Rancis, I feel light-headed and queasy; my face turns really warm, what does that mean?" Vanellope questioned. You can't be serious. _That_ was the question she wanted to ask Calhoun? The sergeant felt like someone just punk'd her. _'There goes two minutes I won't get back,'_ she thought to herself.

"It means, you like the boy, as more than a friend," Calhoun told her and opened the door to leave.

"WHAT!?" Vanellope screeched, almost forcing blood to come out of Calhoun's ears, "I'm only nine! I can't like Rancis like that, that's icky," she groaned. Calhuon squeezed the door handle so hard it dented.

"Look kid, I don't care alright? You like him as more than a friend, case closed and I don't give a crap about how you deal with it," she said coldly and exited the restroom. Vanellope felt slightly hurt that the woman she looked up to didn't care about how she felt. Aren't those the topics older girls talk about? Whatever that case may be, Vanellope shook off the little incident and skipped out of the bathroom, ready to devour her burger. Fortunately for her, Tapper was already at said table, serving the food. Unfortunately for Vanellope, she tripped over one of the bar stool legs and fell into Tapper. The bar tender yelped in surprise and the tray carrying the food was soon flying in the air.

"Look out!" Felix shouted. Too, late. Every morsel, every crumb, and every drop of food and condiment landed directly on one person: Calhoun.

"Hehe, oops, sorry," Vanellope apologized nervously. Calhoun wiped the shit from her eyes and glared down at the little racer who saw the fire in the Sarge's eyes.

"Now Tammy, it was an accident," Felix tried to cajole her.

"Yeah, accidents happen, just take it easy-," Ralph tried to join in but was punched hard in the face by Calhoun. She stood up and marched over to Vanellope and glared into her face.

"What do you have to say for yourself, _maggot?_" Calhoun asked quietly. Vanellope gulped and chuckled nervously.

"I-I said I was sorry," she replied, hoping to calm Calhoun down.

"SORRY!?" Calhoun boomed, rattling some of the glasses and scaring all three of her fellow diners. "Is that all you have to say for being such a fuck-up?" The tall sergeant asked.

"Hey now, don't use that language in front of her," Ralph warned. Calhoun's glare turned back to Ralph and almost made him wet his pants. Vanellope's eyes were watering at being yelled at, but no noise escaped her mouth.

"All you do is never shut up in that irritating voice, why the hell can't you just close your mod dammed mouth sometimes?" Calhoun asked. "And you're constantly ruining things! Remember that time you shot Felix in the foot because you were playing with one of our training weapons? Just do us all a favor and go back to isolation in your pathetic little game, _Glitch,"_ Calhoun sneered and shoved Vanellope out of the way as she left for Hero's Duty. The patrons' mouths were hanging open at the thought of someone actually saying that to a little kid.

"Vanilla, are you alright?" Felix asked softly. Vanellope let out a little whine and ran out of Tapper's crying. Ralph's heart burst when he saw how sad his daughter was. This was the final straw for Ralph. He turned back to Felix and slammed his fist on the table.

"Felix, your wife is a fucking bitch, there I said it. You keep her away from Vanellope or else," he threatened and ran off to comfort his daughter. Felix took off his blue hat and ran his gloved fingers through his hair. A sigh escaped from his mouth and he shook his head. This was one thing he couldn't fix. It would be up to his family to fix this problem themselves.

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

_Please review and fave. Maybe a three chapter short story_


	2. Daddy's Here for You

**Cold Heart Chapter 2: Daddy's here for you**

_Wow, just wow guys. I am in utter shock at the positive reception to the story. I guess I should stop underestimating you guys. So, here is Chapter 2 where Ralph tries to heal his daughter's heart. By the way, BOOYAH! Jeff Gordon starts off the 2014 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Season with back-to-back top Fives!_

* * *

The mass of blue pixels that blurred its way through Game Central Station caught the attention of all game characters residing. Cries were heard from the blue pixels as Vanellope glitched her way through the station. Her tiny feet patted the metallic floor as she ran and ran and ran. Her eyes were watery and blurry with her salty tears. She knew that Calhoun could be stern and sometimes a hardass, but she had _never_ snapped at anyone, save for that moron Markowski. But, the worst thing of it all was what Calhoun called her the word that tormented her soul for 15 years.

How? How could The Sarge summon up that much anger and hatred on such a little girl? Sure, maybe Vanellope could get on some people's nerves, but was that a reason to lash out on a nine year old girl? Vanellope remembered how sad she felt when Ralph smashed her kart only a few months ago, but what Calhoun just said to her, took the cake. It was as if a gun was held to Vanellope's heart and the trigger was pulled.

"Vanellope, what happ-?" She heard Taffyta's voice pierced through Vanellope's sobs. The short little President didn't remember even entering Sugar Rush, but she didn't care. All Vanellope wanted to do was go home and cry her heart out. However, Vanellope's instincts didn't take her to the castle, her feet carried her to the _one_ place her heart called home: The secret area inside Diet Cola Mountain. The digital sound of entering the mountain was music to Vanellope's ears as she lurched forward onto he ground where she thought her old spongecake bed was.

"Ow-how-ch!" She cried as her body collapsed on the hard chocolate ground. The pain in her arm that she landed on helped her forget the yelling from Calhoun for a little bit, but it didn't help enough. The radiating heat from the Diet Cola Hot Springs forced more than just tears to fall down her face. Her raven hair was all a strewn over her face and her soft whimpers were slowly drowned out by the loud bubbling coming from the hot springs. The gurgling sounds of the hot springs faded away due to the stomping that was heading right for her. The tiny heart broken President rubbed her arm and wiped her tears and sweat away when a giant hand rubbed her back.

"Hey, how are you doing kid?" Ralph's soothing voice reverberated in Vanellope's ears. His giant hand rubbed her back continuously. It was a normal thing for a father to do for his daughter. She wouldn't lie, Ralph's back massages _always_ made Vanellope feel better when she felt down. Whether it was a horrid day of racing, a scrape or nasty bruise outside of Sugar Rush, or Jimmie Johnson winning another race, Ralph's massages always made her feel better. Yet, deep down in her heart, Vanellope knew it would take a lot more than a back massage to brighten up her spirits. "Vanellope, please talk to me," Ralph begged with some tears brimming on his eye lids. Such as any normal father, Ralph's heart was torn apart when his daughter wouldn't talk to him.

"P-please, _let me be alone,"_ Vanellope begged softly. More tears and more whimpers flowed from her hazel eyes that were turning red and puffy. Ignoring her, Ralph crawled onto his knees and flopped over onto his back and picked up Vanellope. The girl had little strength from her crying and didn't refuse. The wrecker laced her across his chest and held her there with his hand. The warmth rising from her father's chest soothed Vanellope's senses, so she snuggled up closer to him.

"Do, you wanna talk about this Vanellope?" Ralph asked softly. It felt good to cuddle with his daughter; this was the last thing Ralph could think of to help make Vanellope feel better. Vanellope's nose sniffled and she shook her head into Ralph's overalls. "Shh, it's okay, we don't have to talk if you don't want to," the wrecker cooed the president and gently rocked her. "It's okay, Daddy's here," Ralph said and pecked her forehead.

"_W-why Ralph?"_ Vanellope sobbed quietly.

"Why, what kid?" The wrecker replied.

"Why did The Sarge have to y-yell at me?" Vanellope cried. Ralph hugged her a little tighter.

"Because she has problems Vanellope, and she's just too blind to see what wonderfully caring president you are," Ralph comforted.

"R-really?" Vanellope wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"Yeah, everybody has their own quirky personalities that make them who they are," Ralph explained as he stroked his daughter's hair, "yours make you snarky and witty, and I for one would hate to get into a debate with you," Ralph chuckled.

"What about the Sarge's?" Vanellope retorted. Ralph clicked his tongue several times, trying to think of the perfect way to describe Calhoun.

"Her quirks make her a stone cold meanie," Ralph replied, toning down the real word he wanted to use.

"You can say that again," Vanellope chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess it's her 'Duty' to be a meanie," Ralph joked. Vanellope started laughing at his emphasis on the word duty. "So tell me kid, what did you want to talk to The Sarge about?" Ralph asked curiously.

"I wanted to ask her about boys," Vanellope replied, momentarily forgetting that Ralph was a dad, and dads usually hate their daughters dating.

"And why did you want to ask her that?" Ralph sort of demanded, but in a playful way.

"Well, I uh-" Vanellope rubbed the back of her head, "I kinda have a crush on this one boy named uh Rancis," she said nervously.

"Blonde hair, freckles, Peanut Butter Cup for a hat?" Ralph asked a description.

"That's the one, why did you want to know dad?" Vanellope asked.

"Well, he asked about you when I came running after you," Ralph explained.

"He-he did?" Vanellope asked astonished.

"Yep, he asked me, "_Mr. Wreck-It, is Vanellope alright? I'm just worried about her,"_ Ralph said in a fake British voice.

"R-really? He was worried about me?" Vanellope slightly blushed.

"Apparently," Ralph replied, "now normally kid, I wouldn't want you to date," he began, causing Vanellope's eyes to light up, "but since I want you to feel better, I'll help set up a little get together for you and uh-" Ralph snapped his fingers, trying to think of the boys' name.

"Rancis," Vanellope said for him.

"Yeah Rancis, I'll help you because everybody eventually has to find their someone, but _no_ physical contact, not even holding hands okay?" Ralph asked.

"Aw c'mon dad," Vanellope playfully whined and kissed Ralph's cheek, "Thanks for making me feel better daddy," Vanellope yawned and curled up again on Ralph's chest.

"Anything for my little girl," Ralph smiled and laced his hand over Vanellope and shut his eyes himself.

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

_Aw, how was that tender Father/Daughter moment?_


	3. The One Thing I Can't Fix

**Cold Heart Chapter 3: The one thing I can't Fix**

_I really can't be more shocked at the positive turnout for this story. In your guys' review, please let me know if these kinds of stories are my forte. Do I really capture the emotions of anger and sadness?_

_BTW: The 'Death Machine' is a chain gun, like the one used in Terminator 2. It was used in Call of Duty: Black Ops._

_Another BTW: What do you guys think of the new cover? I at first wanted a picture of her when she flew the shuttle toward the Sugar Rush castle with her face all angry and her teeth bearing. However, I found THIS one and thought it worked more because of the impending anger explosion that followed it._

_Also, I changed the title of the last chapter because it was brought to my attention that the title was used as another story and I don't want people to think I am a thief._

* * *

**(In Hero's Duty)**

Fix-It Felix Jr. trudged along the the path towards the main bunker of his wife's game. A frown and heavy eyes plastered his face as he shook his head. He couldn't believe that his family was so torn apart, and in only a matter of a few hours. Sighing sadly, the carpenter turned towards the firing range that his wife was currently destroying with her chain gun. Bullets flew behind the Sarge, several flying near Felix's head. The loud _clanks_ of the bullets on the ground only strengthened the rage welling up within Calhoun. The blue hatted man knew to wait until the chain gun was empty, less he feel the wrath of his wife, which had only happened once before. The loud explosions of the gun were beginning to resonate within his ears, forcing his gloved hands to cover his ear.

Felix knew that his wife could have a hot, if not the hottest, temper in the entire arcade. His brown work boot scraped against the floor, waiting to be able to speak. Finally, the _click, click, click_ of the trigger on the empty magazine filled the air. "AAAARGGHH!" Calhoun screamed as she threw the Death Machine onto the table in front of her. She spun around on her heel, ready to grab another chain of bullets when her stern gaze met Felix's sad gaze. "Tammy," came the little man's sad statement.

"I _don't_ want to talk right now Fix-It," she sneered and produced her pistol from its holster. She cocked the hammer and began to empty the Tac .45 at a target.

"Tammy, you don't have to," Felix replied as the clip was emptied rather quickly. The empty click clattered to the ground while Calhoun produced a fresh one. The seven foot Sarge grabbed another pistol from under the firing range table and tossed it to the carpenter.

"Shoot the damned gun or get outta my site Fix-It," Calhoun exclaimed and fired her gun again. Felix's mouth opened and closed several times, but he couldn't form any words. Giving up, Felix decided to try and fire a .45 pistol. The first shot hit the top right corner of the Cy-Bug target. It also scared the bejesus out of the tiny carpenter almost to the point that the gun nearly flew out of his hands. Sucking in a all of his breath, Felix closed his left eye and aimed the gun down the sights. He emptied the clip as quickly as he could, hitting the Cy-Bug target in the middle. "Nice shootin' short stack," Calhoun dryly complimented.

"Tammy, can we _please_ talk, this is extremely important," Felix pleaded as his wife handed him a fresh clip. The Sarge froze before sighing and firing three times at a new target.

"Fine, talk, but Mod help you if it's about yelling at the little twerp," Calhoun threatened. Felix's blue eyes squinted at Calhoun's rage towards the pint sized president.

"Tamora, she's just a little girl, please be a little nicer," Tammy's husband begged. Smoke began to fill the air from the constant firing of bullets, forcing Felix to cough and wave the smoke out of the way so he could see his wife. However, he wished he had left the smoke alone as he saw the death glare from her face.

"A little girl that annoys the hell out of people, that never shuts up," Calhoun 'corrected' Felix.

"Why would you explode at such an innocent child Tamora?" Felix demanded and threw the gun on the table. Calhoun's eyebrow raised up at the sudden action of her husband, but was quite unfazed. In the few months that she had known Felix, this was maddest he had ever gotten.

"Ha, innocent?" Calhoun darkly chuckled, "a girl who is completely immature, laughs at toilet humor, makes dirty jokes that a nine-year old should not know, oh and don't get me started on that _voice_," her teeth clenched themselves as she again fired another clip empty.

"That's how she was programmed dear," Felix reminded. "_Kind of like how you were programmed to be mean,"_ he said under his breath. Big Mistake. Calhuon ceased firing after just starting yet another clip. Her head turned slowly and demonically towards her husband.

"What was that, Fix-It?" She demanded. A gulp went down Felix's throat, signaling that he knew what he said was a mistake. "Say it, or else I'll twist your arm until it breaks in half," she threatened.

"I said it's just in her programming, just like how _your_ programming makes you mean to people!" Felix raised his voice.

"I am _not_ mean Felix!" Calhoun yelled at him, "I am just stern and strict, I'm only 'mean' to people who need to be rehabilitated, like Markowski over there!" She pointed over to the soldier who was curled up with a teddy bear in the fetal position. The gloved hands went up to block his face.

"Okay, maybe mean was the wrong phrase," Felix began, "I really should have said 'Cold Hearted,' Tammy," Felix actually glared.

"You do know I'm holding a gun Fix-It, and _you're_ not in your own game," she sneered down at the short man. Before Felix could reply, the other soldiers froze and gasped at what had just said.

"Sarge, did, did you just threaten to shoot your own husband?" Kohut questioned and crossed his arms. He shook his head back and forth, "that's too far Sarge, too far," he shunned her and left. The other soldiers followed suit, even Markowski. The Sarge looked from her glaring husband down to her own pistol that had the hammer cocked down and was pointed right at Felix.

"Oh, my, Mod," her body started to shake. She threw the gun onto the ground and rubbed her temples, trying to calm down. The gun clanked loudly onto the floor, making Calhoun flinch. Ignoring that she was having a breakthrough, Felix had _no _choice but to speed up the process.

"Tammy, you hurt the feelings of an innocent, sweet little child who looked up to you as a role model," Felix scolded her.

"I-I can't apologize to her Fix-It," Calhoun stuttered as she braced herself against the wooden table. Now she really felt like throwing up.

"Tamora Jean Calhoun," Felix scolded her by her full name, "you give me one gosh darn reason _why_ you cannot apologize to that little girl," he demanded and hopped up onto the table to glare into her face.

"Because I'm not programmed to show weakness," Calhoun shut her eyes tight and breathed heavily, as if she was about ready to throw up her dinner. Felix's face softened up and he kneeled down to be more eye level with his wife.

"Tammy," he whispered, "apologizing is not showing weakness," he explained, "apologizing to someone prove that you're a loving, caring human being, in a way," Felix added since they were game avatars. "If you can show mercy like that, it can make you stronger and more respected than ever before. Look at the nicelanders," he gave an example, "they apologized to Ralph for how they treated him for 30 years, and now they trust Ralph with their lives _because_ it made them stronger."

"Fix-It," The Sarge said rather sternly, "I just can't do it, not after what I said, maybe if you-" She began.

"No," Felix cut off his wife, "Tammy, this is one thing _I cannot_ fix, you made this mess and _you_ have to fix it," he explained before jumping off the table. "If you need me, I'll be home, waiting for the wife I love to come back," he said before hopping away. The Sarge glared at being told what to do, especially by a man, but she turned her gaze around and in the side of a bunker, she saw her reflection on the metallic finish. The face she saw, actually scared her.

"What have I become?" Calhoun asked herself. "What kind of role model am I?"

**End Chapter 3**

* * *

_So, Calhoun has a breakthrough, what did you guys think? And to the people who think Ralph and Vanellope's relationship is more bro/sis or best friends, I agree wholeheartedly. I just __think Father/Daughter is a little more special. PLEASE Review._


	4. Heart to Heart

**Cold Heart Chapter 4: Heart to Heart**

_Guest: Oh no offense taken. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion._

_Cromenoa000: Forte: a person's strong suit, or most highly developed characteristic, talent, or skill; something that one excels in. I hope that helps :)_

* * *

**(Back with Ralph and Vanellope)**

The Nine-foot tall wrecker awoke with a start when a few Mentos detached themselves from the ceiling of the volcano and fell into the broiling hot Diet Cola Hot Springs Below. The resulting explosions jolted the wrecker awake. Ralph smacked his lips and rubbed his eyes with his left hand several times to get the sleep out of his eyes. He shook his head to get his vision back before looking down at his chest with a warm smile. Vanellope was curled up under his right arm, holding onto his thumb with her hand, sleeping soundly with her ear listening to his heartbeat so she could be as close to her dad as possible.

Ralph's face warmed even more when Vanellope mumbled in her sleep. But Ralph knew that the two had to get up soon, so he shook Vanellope awake. "Hey, hey kid, wake up for me," he said. Vanellope's hazel eyes fluttered open and she stretched with a long yawn. Her tiny little hands rubbed her eyes until she could keep them open for longer than two seconds.

"Ralph, how long were we asleep for?" Vanellope questioned as she hopped down from Ralph's chest and stretched some more. The wrecker shrugged his overall covered shoulders since he didn't have a watch.

"I don't know kid, but it feels like we were out for a few hours," Ralph replied and ruffled the President's hair.

"Well then, let's go do something!" Vanellope exclaimed and dragged Ralph along outside the volcano. The sky inside Sugar Rush was painted a beautiful dark purple and pink as dusk settled in. The game's theme song went from the loud, contagious electronic beat to a soft piano-like melody whose notes danced around the eardrums. The kart garage sat quiet, no tools clanking around, no engines running, no chatter from the other nine-year old racers. If Simon and Garfunkel were there, they would've written '_The Sounds of Near Silence.'_ The game felt slightly empty to the two characters, even though Ralph spent many a night alone on the outskirts of his game with nothing but bricks and his lucky stump. _  
_

"Wow, it's actually, peaceful for once," Ralph sighed with a pause and set Vanellope on his shoulder. The Wrecker picked a sucker from a lollipop tree and popped it in his mouth like a cigarette.

"Wow Ralph, you're lookin' a little too sophisticated to be a stinky one man demolition crew," Vanellope giggled to herself. The President's face then fell as she remembered _why_ herself and Ralph were in the volcano. "Ralph, can we still be friends with Uncle Shrimpy?" Vanellope asked Ralph. The lollipop flew from Ralph's lips as he froze. He took Vanellope off his shoulder and set her down in front of him.

"Look kid," Ralph started and knelt down, "I think it would be best if you steered clear of Felix, just in case _she_ might be with him," Ralph explained. Vanellope's face fell even more than before while a tear threaten to stream down her right cheek. A small, sad whine escaped her lips.

"But Ralph," Vanellope whined before Ralph cut her off.

"No buts Vanellope, I just don't want you hurt again," Ralph explained. Tears really did start to fall down Vanellope's face as she pushed Ralph's hands away.

"Ralph, I love spending time with Uncle Felix. And he always looks forward to hanging out with me; just because his wife is a meanie shouldn't make him a bad guy!" She cried out. Great, just great. Now Vanellope was crying again, but Ralph was seriously out of ideas on how to fix it.

"I'm sorry Vanellope; I have an idea though," Ralph quickly tried to reassure his daughter. She ceased her crying and removed her hands from her hazel eyes, waiting to hear Ralph's idea. "What if I go get Felix from my game, and have him come over here sometime so he can hang out with you?" He suggested with a smile, "would that work for you?" He asked.

"Or maybe we can go see him now? I think Sergeant Butthead would be in her own stupid game shooting things because she's mental!" Vanellope yelled from thinking of the Sarge again. Ralph sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted _nothing_ more than to make his daughter happy, but this was cutting it as close as possible.

"Fine, but I do want to get you back home so you can go to bed so you'll be wide-awake tomorrow," Ralph pointed his finger at her and walked her out of her own game. Vanellope's tears started to dissipate as a smile spread across her face. Even though Ralph was her father figure, Vanellope knew that talking to Felix could help anybody having a craptacular day. As the two walked along the power cord that linked Sugar Rush to Game Central Station, a thought crossed Vanellope's mind. What if Calhoun forbade Felix from talking to his brother anymore? The thought seemed ridiculous since Ralph and Felix were very close now that the misunderstandings of the past 30 years were cleared up. But then again, a crazy psycho took over her game for 15 years and no one ever suspected a thing. The pint sized girl shuddered as her eyes skipped over the sign above the outlet for Hero's Duty. "You doin' okay Vanellope?" Ralph asked.

"Y-yeah, just a little nervous that _she_ might be with Uncle Felix," Vanellope replied.

"Don't worry kid, I'll go forward and check the apartment," Ralph assured her and put her back on his shoulder. The President enjoyed the first class rides on top of Ralph's tall shoulder. She felt like she was getting a ride on a Helicopter as Ralph towered over the rest of the game avatars. But, that special feeling couldn't bury the nervous butterflies in her stomach that reminded her that Calhoun might be with Felix at the moment. "Hey, you can trust me kid," Ralph comforted the little chibi racer and patted her back.

"I do Ralphie, it's just, my tummy is churning," Vanellope said queasily. The Wrecker pushed aside a few other fellow game characters while thundering through the station. Vanellope felt a chill go up her spine as Ralph turned for his own game and passed through the gate. Vanellope whimpered silently to herself as she had a sudden flashback of Calhoun's angry face yelling at her.

"Hang on kid," Ralph warned as he sat down in the train. The little President flinched at Ralph's sudden exclamation. The train lurched forward, almost making Vanellope fall off, but she grabbed on Ralph's neck flab and stayed put. "You don't have to see Uncle Felix right now if you don't want to," Ralph said.

"Uncle Felix is our friend Ralph," Vanellope stubbornly said, "I just worry about how Calhoun treats him if she blew up at me," she admitted. Ralph's eyes grew as the new thought crossed his mind. But since Felix literally spilled _everything_to him, Ralph quickly dismissed the idea.

"Now kid, Calhoun wouldn't do that on purpose to Felix," Ralph reasoned, "I mean we _can_ give her a little credit that she loves him since he fixed her heart," he muttered. _Lurch._ The train came to a sudden stop at the buffers of Niceland Station. "Come on then," Ralph said and set Vanellope on the ground. Her little legs padded the ground as she jogged her way to the apartment building.

"Well, hello there Wreck-It," a stern voice behind Ralph said. The wrecker glared and turned around to see who it was.

* * *

**(With Vanellope and Felix)**

Felix had requested that he be left alone in silence to the Nicelanders. The only sound that resonated throughout the Penthouse was the ticking of a clock. Felix had laced himself across the leather couch near the Patio doors and covered his eyes with his gloved hands. The trademark blue hat with the _"FF"_ logo was tossed aside onto the bar top, all alone. Even his golden hammer, the symbol of hope and accomplishment, was laying on the floor near the elevator doors, quietly glistening to itself.

The Carpenter still hated having to raise his voice at his wife, but to save his family, Felix knew he had no other choice but to get his wife to 'wake up' and smell the gun smoke. The ticking of the clock grew louder and louder by the minute, boring into Felix's mind. It was an all too familiar reminder of the loneliness that imprisoned him when he was locked up in jail in Sugar Rush. _Knock, Knock, Knock._ "Whaa!" Felix screamed as the unexpected loud knocking intruded into the quiet penthouse. He flung himself off the couch and landed on his face. "Ow, Son of a Mary Sue that smarts," Felix rubbed his cheek. The brown work boots clumped on the floor while he fast walked towards his hammer and tapped his cheek. _Knock, Knock, Knock._ "Uh, I'm coming!" Felix called out, as cheerily as possible.

His gloved fingers curled around the door handle and slowly, the door creaked open. The site before him, brought a comforting smile to his face. "Heya Uncle Felix!" Vanellope exclaimed and hugged her Uncle's legs. The kind Carpenter wrapped his arms around his niece and hugged her tightly.

"It's good to see you again Vanilla," the man smiled and patted her head. Vanellope savored the hug that Felix gave her. It was a warm hug, just like Felix always gave. "Would you like to come in? I can make you a cup of Hot Cocoa if you want," he offered and gestured into the Penthouse with his hand.

"That sounds awesome Uncle Felix!" Vanellope replied and glitched right in. Felix sighed again, but happily again. The little Nine-Year Old waited patiently on the leather couch that house Felix only moments prior while the Carpenter 'fixed up' a cup of hot cocoa. _'She looks so innocent,'_ Felix thought to himself as he put the chocolate milk into the microwave to heat up, '_why would anyone lash at her?'_ he questioned.

"Would you like some whipped cream Vanellope?" Felix asked.

"Of course!" Vanellope happily replied, "it wouldn't be hot cocoa without it!" she exclaimed. Felix chuckled and took the cup out of the microwave and handed it to Vanellope who started to sip it immediately. "Wow, this is really good!" She exclaimed and continued to sip the beverage.

"Thank you Vanellope," Felix thanked with a smile. "So, what brings you here tonight Vanilla?" the fixer questioned.

"I just wanted to see you Uncle Felix, is there anything wrong with that?" Vanellope asked. Felix raised his hands up in defense.

"No of course not Vanellope," Felix said, "I'm always happy to see you, but you were pretty upset earlier," Felix tip-toed around the subject.

"Yeah, I was sad and hurt because your wife blew a fuse, but that doesn't mean I don't want to hang with you," Vanellope explained.

"I talked with Tammy a while ago," Felix blurted out. Vanellope ceased sipping on her Hot Cocoa and set the mug down on the coffee table. "It wasn't a pleasant conversation I can tell you that Vanilla," Felix admitted.

"And what did she say to you Uncle Felix?" Vanellope demanded, "And Don't Sugar Coat it!" She demanded.

"I-I don't think she wants to talk to you right now," Felix admitted. It wasn't _really_ the truth, but it wasn't a lie necessarily. Vanellope scoffed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Vanellope rolled her eyes.

"Now hang on a minute Vanellope, what is that supposed to mean?" Felix asked.

"She's too proud for her own good," Vanellope explained, "she thinks she's above _everyone_ else and doesn't have to treat everyone with respect, oh and how about how she treats her own men? They try their best but she treats them like garbage, I'm _not_ surprised that she doesn't want to talk to me, she'll never apologize, and you know what? I couldn't care less Uncle Felix. Let her rot in her own little isolated world," Vanellope coldly explained. Felix's mouth hung open in utter shock at what a little girl just said.

"Vanilla, Tamora means well, just because she had a bad day and took it out on you doesn't mean she's a bad person!" Felix exclaimed.

"It just means she has an anger problem Uncle Felix, and she needs to get it under control," Vanellope set the now empty mug on the counter top.

"I think you're being a little unfair to my wife Vanilla," Felix actually _angrily_ said. Vanellope caught wind of the sense and glared.

"Oh I get it Uncle Felix," she began, "just because she's your wife, _she_ can yell and berate anybody in the arcade, no problem for you, but the minute I or anyone else says something bad, _we're_ the bad guy! _That's_ unfair Uncle Felix," she replied with just as much anger and venom.

"No! That's not what I meant at all Vanilla!" Felix said worriedly. He was about to continue, but Vanellope cut him off.

"If you're just gonna be blind about this and just automatically support Sergeant Meanie-Head, then I'm leaving!" She declared and stomped her way out, slamming the door. Felix's eye twitched and he shouted to the heavens.

"WHY IS IT SO HARD TO GET MY FAMILY BACK TOGETHER!?"

**End Chapter 4**

* * *

_And just when you thought the mending might begin, it all goes to Hell in a hand basket again. Please review!_


	5. Wreck-It Ralph Vs Sgt T J Calhoun

**Cold Heart Chapter 5: Wreck-It Ralph Vs Sgt. T. J. Calhoun**

**Guest:** Just wait and read…. ;)

**Dark Demon122**: I'm glad I can write some suspenseful chapters. I thought my suspense wouldn't be that great.

**ShadowTeenGirl**: Despite only reading text, I can sense your sarcasm.

**A Shining Yoshi Star**: I thought having Vanellope wanting to go visit Felix would throw the reader's scent off that everything would quickly go back to normal and bring up a twist that Vanellope would get mad at Felix and go storming out. I knew that Felix getting mad would spice things up with my faithful readers. You're gonna have to just wait and see who it is that met up with Ralph.

**Ryan Stoppable**: I wouldn't say that just yet. Who knows how Felix is gonna react to this chapter.

**Dixie Darlin**: Yep, just when everything was going to get fixed, it all goes to crap. But can it be repaired now?

**Dracorex16**: It seems that everything he does gets shot down or reversed on him

**Vanilla Butter 88**: Not really. Remember in the movie that she got super aggressive with Ralph when she believed he ratted her out to King Candy

**An Angry Orc**: I've been in the middle of Family Feuds before. It's not pretty.

_Okay, sorry for almost a week delay, but I had some One-Shot ideas that I wanted to get out there. Now back to business, this chapter SHALL be rather short, because all it is is Ralph and Calhuon talking this out._

_Also, big news about my next story. I have decided which sequel I shall write first. I will give the answer away at the end of this chapter._

_And Finally, Jeff Gordon hit a career first Sunday. It's funny, after over 20 years and so many accomplishments, it sounds odd that a champion like Gordon could accomplish a first. But anyways, Jeff Gordon hits four consecutive top tens to start off the 2014 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Season. A feat he has never done once before._

* * *

**(With the mystery person)**

Unseen to any person inside Fix-It Felix Jr, a lone figure stood behind the shadows on the outskirts of the dark little town called 'Niceland.' The shadowy figure was about seven feet tall and was leaning up against a tree, waiting for something, or someone. Their hand reached down to their pocket and produced a silver zippo lighter and a pack of cigarettes. The pack of white smokes was smacked three times onto the free hand of the figure, loosening up the tobacco.

_Click_ went the lid to the lighter. The figure tried three times to get a spark to light up a flame before bringing it up to their face. The tiny orange flame vaguely illuminated the figure's stern face. The cigarette finally took the flame and the figure closed the lighter. After puffing a few times and flicking the cigarette, the figure looked back towards the train station. "Right on schedule," the figure said as the cigarette bounced up and down in their mouth. Vanellope and Ralph hopped out from the train and started chatting a bit. Suddenly, Vanellope ran off towards the apartment building. She was babbling on about Felix or something.

"I'll be right there kid!" The wrecker shouted as he stretched from the crammed train ride. The figure in the shadows finally could not wait any longer and emerged from their hiding spot.

"Well, hello there Wreck-It," Calhoun said as she flicked the cigarette onto the concrete ground and smashed it with her foot. The Sarge could feel the tension between herself and the giant nine-foot wrecker that had frozen in place at the sound of her voice. Slightly shaking with anger, Ralph slowly turned around on his heel and faced the Sarge that still had a faint cloud of cigarette smoke surrounding her head. Neither of the two said anything for what seemed like an eternity. The events that had transpired built a stone wall between them that now seemed unbreakable. A glare that would make any other character in the arcade soil themselves was plastered onto Ralph's face. All of the anger he had felt towards the Sarge just hours earlier seemed to intensify by 10 every second.

"_You, _have some nerve showing your face in this game, let alone talk to me," Ralph finally growled out a sentence and gestured towards Calhoun with his index finger. Calhoun's proud face was now replaced with one face that seemed to read '_So?'_ if she had spoken what was on her mind. Luckily for the gentle wrecker, he could read body language like a dictionary thanks to the same body language used against him by other game characters over the past 30 years.

Ignoring what Ralph had said, Calhoun put her hands behind her back and began to pace around Ralph. Neither of the two avatars' faces changed even the slightest. Both knew exactly what to think of the other, and their eyes never unlocked from the other's. "I know what you've come here for," Calhoun let out quietly as she stopped in front of the wrecker and firmly planted her feet onto the ground. Ralph leaned closer to the Sarge, not backing down.

"Oh yes, please I want to know," Ralph replied in a teasing tone. Calhoun sneered at the comment and leaned closer to Ralph and intentionally breathed into his face, forcing him to smell the nasty cigarette smoke on her breath. Ralph may have coughed a bit, but he never ceased standing his ground.

"You came here to try to get Felix on _your_ side and to avoid me at all costs," Calhoun gritted her teeth and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you only got half right, but thank you for playing," Ralph teased and put his giant hands on his hips, "you were a great contestant," he added. Having enough of Ralph's insulting jokes, Calhoun grabbed his one good overall strap and yanked him down to her eye level.

"You think you're _so_ funny don't you you miserable pile of trash?" Calhoun asked, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. Ever since I met you, you've been nothing but trouble," she added. Ralph seized Calhoun's right hand and ripped her grip from his strap.

"Do you really think I give a crap what you think?" The wrecker asked with teeth gritted so hard they nearly cracked, "after what you said to Vanellope, my brother has _no_ wife as far as I'm concerned," he half yelled and shoved Calhoun away. The Sarge dusted herself off and smirked, knowing what Ralph's weak spot was.

"Let's talk about that little fucking brat," Calhoun grinned evilly and narrowed her eyes at the wrecker. What transpired after that sentence, actually gave Calhoun a feeling of fear for only the second time in her short life. Ralph grabbed her whole body with his fist and squeezed extremely hard and brought her up to his face.

"Don't you _ever_talk about her that way again, or _about_ her for that matter," Ralph threatened, "you can bitch at me, ridicule me, talk crap about me, but the instant you say one bad thing about my _daughter_, YOU will know what the bricks feel like after I'm down with them," Ralph said and let go of the Sarge struggling to breath. It only took her a few seconds to catch her breath before she stood back on her feet and delivered a flying round house kick to the side of Ralph's head, knocking him onto the ground. Said ground shook slightly at the force of the near half-ton wrecker slamming into the dirt.

"And if you lay a finger on me ever again," Calhoun wiped her mouth and cracked her neck, "I will show you how the Cy-Bugs feel after I kill them," she sneered and spit on the wrecker. Ralph sat up and lunged at the Sarge, knocking the tram over with her body. Despite being out of her own game, Calhoun could still take quite a beating. "Is that all you got you pussy?!" Calhoun laughed demonically and kicked Ralph in his tenders, causing him to grunt in pain and fall to the ground.

"Cheap shot," Ralph groaned as kicked him in the side of the head. "You're an idiot," the wrecker said in between kicks, "I'm *Wheeze* in my *Wheeze* own game," he wheezed several times.

"Like I care," Calhoun paused to reply, "I've been wanting to do this or a long time for you making a fool out of me!" She shouted and started wailing on Ralph's face. The wrecker finally realized what kind of position he was in. He couldn't literally finish off the Sarge, or she would die and never regenerate, and no one in the arcade would ever forgive him, even Felix. But, just as the thought crossed his mind, a shrill nine-year old voice rang out through the game.

"GET OFF MY DADDY!" Vanellope screeched and glitched onto Calhoun and started tearing at the Sarge's hair. Calhoun growled in pain and tried to pry the spry little girl off of her head, but Vanellope's grip was too great.

"YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Calhoun yelled and fell backwards to hit Vanellope, but the President glitched to get away just as Calhoun fell. The Sarge sprang back up and picked up Vanellope by her Pony Tail and raised her fist to punch.

"**STOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP!"** A new voice shouted over the three feuding game characters. Ralph, Vanellope and Calhoun all looked up to see Felix descending the apartment building so fast, it seemed like the hounds of Hell were nipping at his heels. The carpenter landed on his feet and he quickly hopped over to the group. "**I HAVE _HAD IT_ WITH YOU THREE BICKERING!" **He shouted.

"Look Felix," Ralph began.

"SHUT UP RALPH" Felix replied. The wrecker nearly fainted at hearing Felix race his voice like this and actually say shut up, "**THIS FAMILY IS GOING TO GET BETTER IF IT KILLS ME! NOW YOU ARE ALL GOING TO FOLLOW ME TO CURE YOURSELVES OR SO HELP ME MOD I WILL _FUCKING_ KNOCK YOU ALL OUT AND DRAG YOU THERE MYSELF!**" Felix ceased shouting. His face was beet red with anger and his breathing was ragged. Ralph actually did faint at Felix using the "F Word' for the first time in 30 years.

Shocked, Vanellope and Calhoun let go of each other and stared at Felix in awe. "We're all friends here, it's cool," Vanellope said nervously to Felix.

**End Chapter 5**

* * *

_Alright, now I know it is extremely OOC for Felix to use the F-Word. But really, look at how much he has to deal with, you have to give him this ONE slide to lose his cool lol. Please review. I would love to see a short story like this reach 50 reviews._

_And before I forget, I shall write Start Your Engines 2: High Velocity first. Thank you to all who __voted and Chapter One should be up after Cold Heart is done._

_Remaining Chapters:_

_Chapter Six: Are We Family?_


	6. Are we a Family Again?

**Cold Heart Chapter Six: Are We A Family Again?**

_Well here it is: The Final Chapter to Cold Heart. Again I just want to thank you guys for the positive output for the story. Honestly, I worked and worked on chapter one for three months and I was afraid it would be garbage. But again, I underestimated you guys. In this chapter, Felix takes Ralph, Calhoun and Vanellope to Sugar Rush to get them to sit down and talk things over. Guys, you'll love this little fact. Mindy Kaling, the woman who lent her voice to play Taffyta in Wreck-It Ralph, was at the NASCAR race today at Auto Club Speedway! AND she got to drive the Pace Car during the pace laps before the Green Flag. :) I thought that was fucking awesome! _

* * *

"Fix-It," Tamora began as the Core Four began to leave Felix and Ralph's game. Ralph and Vanellope sat in the farthest back tram car while Felix and Calhuon were sitting in the front car. Felix's right gloved hand snapped up as he silenced his wife, not saying a word. Calhoun was absolutely stunned to say the least. In the past five minutes, Felix had shown more courage and balls to her than he had ever done since they had tied the knot. What actually frightened Calhoun was the angry aura stemming off of Felix. An aura she never felt before from her own husband.

"Now like I said before," Felix started, turning around to his family, "you _all_ will sit down and talk about this and become a happy Family again if it kills me," he stated firmly and pointed a gloved finger towards everybody. "Oh, and just in case some of you refuse, I'm bringing a few special friends along to persuade you, people who also think this has gone way too far," he added. Vanellope was about to glitch forward and tap on Felix's blue-shirted shoulder before Ralph stopped her. He shook his head as if saying, _'Bad idea kid.'_ Instead of tapping on his shoulder, Vanellope cleared her throat.

"U-Uncle Felix," she began. Felix turned back to Vanellope, giving her a look that meant, '_I hope this is important.'_ Yet, Vanellope had to ask since it was most likely on everyone's mind but Felix's, "who are we meeting back in Sugar Rush?" She bravely asked. Felix sighed and took off his navy blue hat and ran a hand through his brunette hair.

"You'll see when we get there Vanilla," Felix replied in a mutter-like tone. He wasn't angry at Vanellope, just disappointed that she also took part in the feud by beating on his wife. The President of Sugar Rush cuddled up to Ralph, actually scared of the uncertainty that lay ahead for herself, Ralph and Calhoun. Ralph's giant right hand patted Vanellope's body and pulled her closer to him.

"It'll be fine Vanellope, I promise," Ralph said as he hugged Vanellope. A few blue sparks from the sides of the power cord that the tram traveled along ignited themselves and illuminated the tram even more. Nobody else on the ride said anything as they listened to the click-clack of the wheels on the tracks, taking them to Game Central Station. Felix stood up before anyone as the tram station approached and he hopped out to help his wife from the tram. It clattered to a stop and everyone allowed it to lurch them forward. Ralph picked up Vanellope and set her upon his shoulder so as she could ride through Game Central Station.

"Any particular reason you picked Sugar Rush of all places to host this 'intervention?'" Ralph air quoted to the carpenter. All Felix did was lead the group towards Vanellope's home. Since it was late, Game Central Station was nearly bare of character life, save for the few night life characters that had been around since the late 1980s.

"Patience brother, you'll thank me for this," Felix explained. Ralph rolled his eyes, nearly sick of Felix's riddles about his 'answer' that he supposedly had to fix the little family However, Ralph knew that no matter how creepy this different Felix sounded, he was still the same lovable carpenter that saw the best in everybody. And Felix knew that he was being rather harsh and strict with his wife, brother and close friend, but he also knew that if he _wasn't_ harsh and strict on them, then they would never learn their lesson and become rehabilitated. And yet, as they passed through the gate to Sugar Rush, Felix came to a stop and turned around on his heels to face everyone.

"What's the big idea Felix?" Tamora demanded, "you say you're bringing us to the land of rampant cavities and diabetes and then you stop us at the gate?" She pointed out.

"Yeah, come on Uncle Felix," Vanellope piped up, "why were you even taking us to my game? Ralph and I literally just left," Vanellope said. The Carpenter was now rather nervous, and his family could tell.

"Felix, what's going on?" Ralph asked politely. The blue hatted man sniffled a little bit and wiped his mouth with his gloved hands.

"I'm sorry everyone, but this is for your own good," Felix said and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, all three characters were smacked on the back of the head and collapsed. They fell face first onto the floor, out cold and unresponsive. "I owe you guys big time," Felix said as the three bodies were drug into Sugar Rush by the three unknown assailants.

* * *

**(About 20 minutes later)**

"_When do you think they'll wake up?"_ A faint british voice asked from what seemed like a mile away. Vanellope's hazel eyes cracked open as a blindingly yellow light pieced through her eyelids, forcing her to shut them back tight. She cracked them open again, only to see four silhouettes in front of the light. Two of them were big and tall while the third was short and the one talking. "_I don't feel right about having to hurt any of them,"_ the British voice continued, "_couldn't we have put chloroform on a rag or something instead of hitting them in the head?"_ the voice asked.

"_Sorry kid,"_ the second voice replied. This one was scratchy and had a very serious tone to it, almost like Batman, "_but Felix was right, there was no other way to get their __attention,"_ the second voice ceased. Vanellope's eyes finally became used to the light and she opened them up.

"Ugh, where am I?" She asked. Her head was throbbing to say the least. Vanellope got a weird wake-up call when she went to rub her throbbin' noggin' and found out that her hands were tied down to her chair!

"I was about to ask the same thing kid," Ralph replied from right next to her. Vanellope immediately tried to glitch out, but found out that her powers weren't working.

"I'm sorry Miss President," the British voice apologized. _'Rancis!'_ Vanellope thought. "But we have used glitch proof chains to keep you down," he explained and dabbed her head with a cold rag, soothing her pain. Vanellope's eyes finally adjusted to the bright light and she saw Rancis' worried expression as he once again dabbed the cloth and lightly rubbed her face. She prayed to Mod that he wouldn't notice the blush creeping up on her face.

"Soldiers, you have _five_ seconds to untie me or I will make your life a living hell," Calhoun sneered when she came to. She was, of course, referring to none other than Kohut and Markowski. The darker skinned soldier held his ground as he crossed his arms over his tank top covered chest, sternly glaring at his CO. Markowski on the other hand, was standing next to Kohut, but his entire body was shaking like a nervous Chihuahua. He looked like he was about ready to pee in his pants he was so scared. Ralph on the other hand, was calmly sitting in his chair, waiting for Felix to say something.

"So Felix," Ralph calmly began, "this is your big idea to help us rehabilitate and become a family again?" The wrecker asked. The short little carpenter was sipping on a cup of coffee at a table while the three 'captive' characters were tied up. Felix's right hand reached up and clicked off the bright yellow lamp. Ceiling lights were on, and they flickered several times.

"Hey, this isn't Sugar Rush," Vanellope said as Rancis stood by her side, "where are we Rancis?" she questioned. The Peanut Butter themed boy politely tossed the rag behind the three.

"I believe we are in Hero's Duty Vanellope," he replied. Kohut, Markowski and Felix all nodded as the Carpenter set his blue coffee mug down onto he metallic table and stood up from his chair. His brown work boots scraped across the flooring as he walked in front of Ralph, Calhoun and Vanellope.

"Okay, over the last several hours, our happy little family has completely turned against each other, and it has broken my heart," Felix's voice cracked slightly. "If there is one thing I cannot stand in a family, it is a family that is quarreling," he continued. "Now, we are going to find out what exactly is our main problem and we _will_ become a happy family," he swore.

"Look Fix-It," Calhoun began, "I think we all know that Wreck-It over here is the cause of all the problems," she interjected and cocked her head towards the giant wrecker. Ralph's face contorted into anger and he began to yell.

"Oh REALLY?!" He shouted, "says the woman who yelled at a little girl for no good reason!" he said. Felix had enough of the shouting and had Kohut shoot a few bullets from a pistol into the air.

"I don't think we understand each other enough," Felix said and paced in front of the captives, "what we are going to do is face each other and talk about what happened and then we will say sorry to each other and be a happy family again, does that sound good?" He asked with a twitchy eye and a creepy Joker-like smile.

"Do we have to Uncle Felix?" Vanellope asked.

"Yes, and you have no choice, and I have locked the door so _no one_ can leave," Felix replied quickly. He walked up to his wife's chair and spun her sideways. Kohut grabbed Ralph's chair and spun him to face Calhoun. Rancis politely and gently spun Vanellope around to face both Ralph and Calhoun. The three were silent, having no clue what to do, they just stared at each other. A few tense moments of silence followed before Felix once again had to start things up to make them talk. "We can last all night if we have to," he warned. Ralph sighed before a thought crossed his mind.

"Hey Felix, since this is like therapy, can we say whatever is on our minds?" He asked.

"Ralph, at this point, I'm willing to try anything to get my family back," Felix replied. The wrecker turned his gaze back to Calhoun whom was still glaring at him. He looked back from Vanellope to Felix and back to Calhoun. Ralph then realized that what he had to say was only spawned by the anger that boiled within him. And that if he spoke with the anger controlling his very emotions, it would only set things back even further than now, if that was possible.

"Calhoun," Ralph began as kindly as possible. The wrecker had the decency to wait for her to respond. Yet, whether or not the Sarge wanted to listen, Ralph didn't care. And Felix didn't either. As long as all three were on the same page and _truly_ apologetic with one another, then the Carpenter would have fixed probably the most important thing in his life. But, Calhoun too had almost her fill of this senseless fighting, so she agreed to let Ralph plead his case.

"Yes Wreck-It?" Calhoun asked. She was attempting her best at sounding polite, but given her harsh and cold personality that her game developers gave her, it didn't actually sound polite. Luckily for her though, Ralph accepted her reply and pleaded his case.

"I respect you," was all that came from Ralph's mouth. Silence hit the group. "I seriously think you are one of the greatest game characters ever made. You're fearless, strict, you get the job done and you are a great role model for kids who want to be the best at what they do by working hard," Ralph explained. Calhoun couldn't believe something like _that_ came from Ralph. Someone she considered to be an uneducated and filthy piece of work.

"Well, thank you Wreck-It," Calhoun began.

"But you're a complete bitch," Ralph added. The wrecker had no other choice to call her that in front of Vanellope. The two young Sugar Rushers were shocked that they could listen to language like that. Calhoun's newfound respect just diminished to almost nothing at the last thing Ralph had said.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I said you are a complete bitch for acting how you did towards Vanellope," Ralph replied, "I mean, how could you go off like that on such a sweet little girl that looked up to you?" he asked. Felix, Kohut, Markowski and Rancis were all growing happy that three of the core four were _finally_ getting somewhere. "But, I can understand where you're coming from," Ralph assured.

"What are you talking about Ralphie?" Vanellope piped up, "she blew up at me for no reason. How can you understand that?" She asked.

"Well, I can understand that she had a rough day during work and she didn't mean to take it all out on you," Ralph explained. Calhoun laid back in her chair and let her head flop backwards a bit. _'Finally,'_ she thought to herself, _'someone understands that it wasn't on purpose.'_

"Look Wre-, I mean Ralph," Calhoun remarked, "I never meant to hurt the kid. And I'm sorry that I did; I know that it wasn't your fault Vanellope that the food landed on me," she admitted, "and I'm glad you look up to me," she looked at Vanellope. "I wanted to apologize, but my damned programming kept holding me back to show no mercy. But I know a true hero knows showing mercy is not a weakness, but a strength."

"And I'm sorry for annoying you Auntie Calhuon, I'm just still getting used to people being nice to me," Vanellope explained with Rancis holding her hand.

"Wait, if you wanted to apologize, then why did you just attack me back in my game?" Ralph wanted to know.

"I _did_ want to apologize Ralph," Calhoun replied, "but I should have waited a little longer and not have surprised you like that. I should have known you would be protective of Vanellope," she admitted. "But, you are a great person Ralph. You're kind hearted, strong-willed, and a great father-figure with Vanellope," she said.

"Thank you Calhoun, that means a lot," Ralph smiled.

"YESS!" Felix shouted and jumped around, "MY FAMILY IS TOGETHER AGAIN!" He cheered and had the three untied. Vanellope, Ralph and Calhoun stood up and stretched at first for being tied down for so long. Vanellope hugged Calhoun's leg and Ralph and Calhoun shook hands.

"Congrats Sarge, we knew you had it in you," Kohut smirked. Calhoun smacked him and Markowski across their faces.

"_Never,_ tie me up again," she threatened. "Oh and kid, I want to talk to you," Calhoun called to Vanellope. The little girl looked around curiously before going to the corner with Calhoun. "Look, I can tell you really like that Peanut Butter Cup over there, but here's a little advice little soldier," the Sarge smirked. Vanellope's eyes lit up and she was all ears, "_YOU_ are the boss. You can allow him to pay for the meals or movies or whatever you do, but if you decide to become an 'item' as these prissy little teenagers do, he listens to you. Don't take any crap from him, and make sure he is happy," Calhoun explained.

"Thanks Auntie," Vanellope hugged Calhuon's legs once again. She then ran back to Rancis and held his hand.

"Hey Rancis, do you want to grab a bite or see a movie somewhere?" She asked.

"I would love to Miss President," Rancis bowed. Kohut and Markowski left to leave the family some quality spending time.

"So, would you guys like to try dinner again?" Ralph suggested, "I'm sure Tapper wouldn't mind whipping us up some burgers," he offered.

"I'd love to, Brother," Calhoun swallowed her pride with a grin. The family, including Rancis, left Hero's Duty to try a family dinner once again.

"I'm proud of you three," Felix hugged his wife, brother, and niece. And to this day, the family has NEVER been tighter.

**The End**

* * *

_Sorry if it is a little rushed, but I think it was a good ending. Please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
